Blackout
by Arianna4President
Summary: " What are you thinking about? " Dan must have had noticed her lack of speaking – or better, complaining. He turned the volume off and looked at her. " At the fact that you're annoying " she replied, making him laugh. Set before Blair's wedding.


**I have to admit it: I don't watch Gossip Girl. **

**BUT I've seen all the episodes with Dan and Blair's interactions, and I feel in love with this pairing XD**

**So, I'd really like if you checked this out and review, even if just to tell me I got all the characters wrong (I hope not, thought XD).**

**I got inspired to write this watching the news and hearing about the Irene hurricane.**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>At the end, she accepted his invitation to watch a movie as friends.<p>

She didn't want to, at the beginning, but preparing a royal wedding was harder than anything she had ever done. And Blair Waldorf did _lots_ of hard and complicated things.

So, with Serena out of town and Chuck and Nate gone for their travel around the world together, the only person she could call for a night with friends was Dan Humphrey.

She scoffed at the thought that she wouldn't even admit they were friends a few weeks before. But, as she told Serena, she and Dan had a real connection and she wasn't in the mood of denial right now.

He was a bit taken aback when she called him, but he quickly recovered, proposing her a list of various films and pizzas.

After they decided what to watch and eat (after a really, _really_ long argument that actually made the both of them smile), Blair called a taxi and spent quite some time deciding what to wear.

She was tempted to call Dorota for help, but Blair knew her maid was too perspicacious sometimes, and she surely didn't want her to know she was going to watch a film with Dan Humphrey a few days before the wedding. Only _God_ knows what she'd think.

At the end, she picked a rather common outfit, telling herself it actually didn't matter what she'd wear: Humphrey wouldn't mind anyway.

_Or would he? _

Blair shook her head to remove that thought. She was getting married. To a french _prince_. She didn't need her conscience having weird thoughts on Lonely Boy.

" Dorota, I'm going out! " she screamed to her maid, wearing her coat.

" But, miss Blair! " Dorota's worried voice came from the living room " It's _storming_ outside! Wouldn't it be better if you stayed home? "

" I'll take my umbrella " she replied " And I'll be indoor, anyway "

" It's such a bad weather outside " the other woman tried again " Wouldn't it be better if – "

" I'll be _fine_, Dorota! " Blair cut her off, checking herself in the mirror for the last time and going out before her maid could answer.

" Dan Humphrey " murmured Dorota, shaking her head slightly. She _knew_ miss Blair would go at his house. Just Lonely Boy was able to make her smile like that.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"You're all wet " was the first comment that left Dan's mouth as he saw Blair at his door.

" Really? " she asked sarcastically " I didn't notice "

Dan just shook his head, smiling a bit, and helped her get out of her coat. " Stupid umbrella " she muttered, dripping water on all the floor " This _stupid_ wind broke it! And it was a present from Louis! "

It almost looked like the air froze between them for a second. Maybe mentioning her fiancé hadn't been a great choice to start a conversation.

" Why are you all wet, anyway? Didn't the taxi drop you near here? "

" _No_ " hissed Blair " The driver said it was too dangerous to stop around here, mostly with this weather outside. I've always said you live in a vicious neighborhood, Humphrey, and now even taxi drivers account that "

He cracked a smile " And Blair Waldorf was brave enough to cross those dangerous neighborhoods for me. I'm honored "

" Don't flatter yourself too much, Humphrey, I just needed a break " she replied, but smiled as well.

" Listen, if you wanna get changed, there are some Jenny's old clothes over th – " Dan started, but he was immediately cut off by Blair.

" I'm not gonna wear _anything_ that belonged to little J. I'd rather stay soaking wet for the rest of the evening "

He just shrugged " Okay, it was just an idea "

" A pretty stupid one " she pointed out, but still smiling a bit.

He rolled his eyes " Would a blanket be okay or will you refuse that too? "

Just in that moment, a shiver run through her spine " A blanket will be fine " she admitted grudgingly.

A few minutes later, they were on the couch, with an old, good black and white movie on TV and two pizzas on the table next to them.

Blair had to admit that she never felt that relaxed in days. She _loved_ watching those kind of movies, and most of all, she loved watching them with Dan, whose opinions were, obviously, very different by hers, which made everything more interesting.

She couldn't help but sigh at the thought that might be their last film together. She doubted Louis would let her go alone to Brooklyn to watch movies with another guy, who wasn't even that bad looking.

" What are you thinking about? " Dan must have had noticed her lack of speaking – or better, complaining. He turned the volume off and looked at her.

" At the fact that you're annoying " she replied, making him laugh.

" Seriously, Blair, what's wrong? " he asked again, shifting position so he could look at her in the eyes " Are you worried about the wedding? "

She didn't know how it happened, really, but a few minutes later she found herself in Dan's arms, her hand in his hair, her lips on his… and Louis totally out of her thoughts.

She knew it was wrong. Or better, her brain kept screaming it was wrong, but her heart… her heart was saying that she finally did something right in her life.

The kiss was loving and passionate but sweet and tender at the same time, and Blair couldn't help but think she wanted to so that so bad since their first kiss.

They'd probably kept kissing senseless the whole evening, without worrying about tomorrow, if the power hadn't went out at a certain point.

That was an excuse for them to take a breath and having the common sense of feeling a bit embarrassed.

Dan got up and looked out of the window " Seems like the power is out in the whole neighborhood, if not the whole city. It must be this rain's fault "

Blair kept silence, holding her blanket more tightly " Is it me or is it colder here? " she asked after a short while.

" No electricity, no heating " he just answered, sitting back next to her again.

A moment of awkward silence followed.

" Well, you have a fireplace, don't you? " asked Blair after a while " Just go and turn it on! "

" We don't have any wood to turn on the fire "

It was just her, or he was being slightly mischievous? She decided to play his game.

" Yeah, but, I'm really cold… "

" I'd have something in mind to warm us up… " he suggested, standing up and taking her hand.

She got up as well " I might need another blanket – "

" There's no need of blankets for what I thought of "

Blair could see Dan smirk at the moonlight that filtrated from the window as he leaded her to his bedroom.

" Really? " she asked, smirking as well " And what do we need? "

" Just you and me "

* * *

><p><strong>There was it. I hope it was not totally awful.<strong>

**If it was, review.**

**If it wasn't, review.**

**But DON'T review if your a Chair fan and you're here just to bash.**


End file.
